Fallen
by Mitsui no Miko
Summary: Last chapter uploaded! To say any more would be too much of a spoiler! Just read! Oh, and it's SENRU!!! Just so you know. Tell me what you think.
1. Rukawa's State of Mind

Chapter 1: Rukawa's State of Mind

Author: Mitsui no Miko

Rating: Hmm?!

Date Finished: 04/24/02

                Rukawa sighed as he lay on his bed.  Images of someone he was obsessed with kept floating in his head.  Stark, vivid scenes played over and over in his mind.

                "Sendoh…  Why did it have to be you?", he thought to himself.

                It wasn't always like this.  Before, he didn't give a damn about anything.  The whole world could bounce off its axis, yet he wouldn't care.

                But now…

                He didn't know when it happened exactly.  Sure, they knew each other, though not very well.  They've had quite a few one-on-one sessions at the park court.  They've conversed with each other often enough to know the bits and pieces of each other's lives.  Somehow, in the course of such events, Rukawa realized that he was getting attached to Sendoh.

                And recently, he discovered that there was a name for his attachment: LOVE.

                In his angst-ridden mind, he kept replaying his memories of Sendoh from the first time that they met, all the way into the Kanagawa eliminations, and lately, their conversations with each other.

                "Ironic, isn't it?", he asked himself.  "Rukawa Kaede, with girls literally falling to his feet, has fallen in love with a man.  And what a man…  Sendoh Akira, no less…"

                He didn't want to believe it at first.  He came to terms with how he felt, eventually.  This sudden burst of emotion was totally new to him.

                He went to the radio, and turned it on in the hope of being lulled to sleep by the blaring rock music.  But tonight, all he could hear were the familiar lyrics of an old song and the faint strumming of a guitar in the background.

                                _Every time I think of you_

_                                I get a shock right through into a bolt of blue_

_                                It's no problem of mine, but it's a problem I find_

_                                Living a life that I can't leave behind…_

                Closing his eyes in frustration, he turned on his side and slept.

Author's notes:  The song is "Bizarre Love Triangle" sung by Frente, way back in 1994.  I'm not sure if this would turn out to be a songfic, coz I'm just making this up as I go along.  =


	2. School Days

Hi minna!  Thanks to all those who reviewed it here and in the SenRu ml!  I really appreciate it!  Here's Chapter 2, and it's a bit short, but there's more to come, ok?

Chapter 2: School Days

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                "Ring!"

                Rukawa jolted awake, courtesy of his trusty alarm clock.  It was amazing how that particular clock had survived despite years of being thrown against the wall by Rukawa every morning.

                He would have preferred to stay in bed, but an athlete has to go to school too.  Rather than risk being ejected from the team due to excessive absences, he chose to go to school.  Anyway, he could sleep during classes.

                "Rukawa-kun?", a hopeful voice asked.

                He looked up in annoyance, and saw it was Haruko.

                "Oh, it's you.  What is it?", he asked.

                "Oni-chan asked me to give you this", she said, handing him a piece of paper, blushing all the while.

                He murmured his thanks and started to read the note.

                                _Practice will go on as usual.  Kogure and I will be late because of advance classes.  _

Akagi Takenori 

                No one had to tell him that, he would practice basketball rain or shine.  Weather never mattered.  Only basketball did.

                He slept through the rest of his classes, not minding his classmates' idle chatter or the teeth-grinding of his exasperated teachers.

                Finally, the bell rang.  He suddenly awoke, stood up, and headed to the gym, much to the amusement of his classmates.


	3. Warm-up

Whoops!  I forgot the disclaimer!  Tsk, tsk, tsk!  Apologies to Inoue-sensei for using his characters without credit!  Hehehe!

Slam Dunk is the creation of the great Takehiko Inoue.  I'm only borrowing the cast for… about 10+ chapters!  J

Chapter 3: Warm-up

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                Upon arriving at the gym, he saw a flash of red go by and then stop abruptly.

                "The stupid idiot has done it again!", he said.

                Hanamichi was trying to make a slam dunk, but as usual, he ended up slamming into the fiberglass board of the hoop.

                "Nani, Kitsune?  You're just jealous because I look good doing that!", taunted the redhead.  

                And as usual, Rukawa turned his back on him.

                It was better this way.  Better to keep quiet that be reminded of his past.

                Unknown to all except to himself, Rukawa fell for Hanamichi not a very long time ago.  It started right after their first fight.

                "What?  How dare you turn away from the Tensai?", growled Hanamichi.

                "Yare, yare, do'aho", was all he could say.

                It was just now that Rukawa realized why he fell for Sendoh.  He provoked him.  He brought out his competitive side.  He somehow managed to elicit Rukawa's interest.  Just like Sakuragi did a long time ago.

                They continued the rest of their warm-ups when the great doors of the gym opened to reveal a pudgy old man with silver hair and silver glasses.

                "Anzai-sensei", they all exclaimed.

                "Ohohohohoho!"


	4. Surprise Visitors

Chapter 4: Surprise Visitors

Author: Mitsui no Miko

Rating: Hmm?!

Date Finished: 04/26/02

                "Chuus!"

                His presence was enough to cause the entire Shohoku basketball team to stop whatever they were doing.  Anzai-sensei was well-respected by everyone, including Sakuragi, although he did not show it well.

                "Rukawa-kun, where's Akagi and Kogure?", asked the silver-haired coach.

                "Akagi-sempai and Kogure-sempai are taking advanced classes.  They will be arriving shortly, sensei", he replied.

                "Aa.  Sou ka.  Ryonan team is with me.  We will have a practice game with them as soon as Akagi and Kogure arrive."

                The other freshmen were in chaos.  "Now?  As in right now?"

                Anzai-sensei just laughed heartily.

                Rukawa paled momentarily.  "Ryonan?", he thought.  "Why here?  Why now?"

                Sure enough, a tall spiky-haired player approached him.  He had been dreading this.

                All of a sudden, he felt a hand slap his back HARD.

                "Oi, Rukawa-kun, cold as usual, I see", teased Sendoh.

                "Sendoh…"

                Biting his tongue to avoid saying anything, Rukawa looked at him with defiance.

                But along with defiance was a flicker of something else.  Sendoh was incredibly perceptive and  could see it before Rukawa even realized it himself.  

                "Uncertainty… my, my… Rukawa-kun, that isn't exactly you", said Sendoh, so that only Rukawa could hear.

                Rukawa was taken aback.  He replied icily, "I'll beat you today, Sendoh".

                Sendoh was surprised but he just smiled his trademark smile.  Just as he did that, Akagi and Kogure walked through the door.


	5. Where's Uozumi?

Chapter 5: Where's Uozumi?

Author: Mitsui no Miko

Rating: Hmm?!

Date Finished: 04/26/02

                With huge smiles on their faces, they cried out in unison, "Let the game begin!"

                They had been looking forward to this.  A week-long effort of going to advance classes in preparation for university had been really grueling.  A practice game with Ryonan would be just the ticket to relieve their tension.  What a sweet reward it would be.

                Now, the entire roster of Ryonan's basketball team could be seen.   Sendoh, Koshino, Fukuda, Ikegami, Uekusa, even Hikoichi.

                Wait a minute.

                Uozumi's nowhere to be seen!

                Sakuragi immediately interrogated Hikoichi about Uozumi's whereabouts.  Hikoichi was about to answer when Uozumi came rushing in.  He was already sweaty even before the game began.

                Taoka-sensei immediately flared up.  "Oi Uozumi!  Where have you been!  You're damn late!"

                "Gomen, Taoka-sensei… It's just that…"

                "Well, what is it?  Spill!", the angry coach demanded.

                "I had to go to the bathroom", he replied, smiling sheepishly and held up a V-sign.

                Everybody sweatdropped.


	6. Half-time

Disclaimer:  Slam Dunk does not belong to me, and I doubt it ever will.  J  It was created by Inoue Takehiko.  Inoue-san, please make part 2 of Slam Dunk already!!!!!!!  

Special thanks to all the reviewers, especially to Karu, E-chan, Illy, and Selphie!  Selphie!!! **_Mag-e-mail ka na!!!!!_** Good luck on your exams, ok?  

Chapter 6: Half-time

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                The game started.  Akagi marked Uozumi, Sakuragi marked Fukuda, Miyagi marked Koshino, and Mitsui marked Ikegami.  As usual, Sendoh was left to Rukawa.

                Sendoh was surprised that Rukawa was moving faster and more accurately than before.  Before he knew it, Rukawa had eluded him, and was on his way to their side of the court for a fast break.

                Then Sendoh smiled.  "Not good enough!", he hollered.  

                To Rukawa, it seemed that Sendoh had appeared out of nowhere.  He managed to flytrap what would have been Shohoku's first two points in the game.

                His hand accidentally grazed Rukawa's shoulder.  It was light, but it felt like electricity to Rukawa.  He was jolted, and found himself flying off-balance, and then onto the floor.

                "Strange, he never reacted that way before," mused Sendoh.

                His teammates rushed over to his side.  Echoes of "Daijobu, Rukawa-kun," could be heard from them.

                Rukawa rose again and stared at Sendoh with venom in his eyes.  He hated the fact that he was so affected by Sendoh's presence.  "This is a game, dammit!," he thought to himself.  The slightest of touches set him off in a frenzy.  He vowed at that moment to beat Sendoh at all costs.

                The first half ended with Ryonan leading by two points.

                During half-time, Sendoh caught Rukawa staring at him.  But he didn't turn away. Instead, he stared harder, as though he was trying to say something.  And Sendoh found himself admiring Rukawa's eyes.

                "Such deep eyes," he noted.  Then, as reflex told him to do, he smiled at him.

                He was amused to see Rukawa turn paler than he already is.  If there's one thing remarkable about Rukawa, it was the way he blushed.  He recalled a conversation they had some time ago.

                "Hey, Rukawa, how come I never saw you blush?"

                "I do.  It's just that no one notices."

                "Whattdya mean?  Blushes should be easy to detect on a face as pale as yours."

                "That's exactly it.  When other people blush, they turn redder.  When I do, I turn paler."

                "Weird, man!"

                "Yeah, I know."

                He was so intent on observing Rukawa that he didn't notice that half-time was already over.


	7. Rival Confrontation

Disclaimer:  See previous chapters.  Lazy me!  Tsk tsk tsk!

Here's chapter 7!  

Chapter 7: Rival Confrontation

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                The game ensued, with the center of attention on the two aces.  Both of them were concentrating so hard that it seemed they had a world of their own.

                And in fact, they had.  What Sendoh was speculating about during half-time was being manifested in front of him.  Rukawa was telling him "Come get me" with his eyes.  Not to mention his smooth moves.

                Sendoh followed suit with his best moves in tow.  To the watching crowd, it seemed as though the two ace players were dancing a slow sensual dance.  They were so entranced that the rest of the teams seemed to fade out.

                "Rukawa!  Stop hogging the ball!," bellowed Akagi.

                In one swift move, Rukawa turned around and made a 3-pointer before Sendoh could react.  "He's becoming better," he noted.

                He faintly heard Taoka-sensei getting mad again.  But he didn't follow.  "What the hell," he thought.  Then he awoke from his reverie and realized what he had been doing.

                He had been too absorbed in watching Rukawa's movements that he forgot himself.  Sendoh chuckled.  "Can't believe it," he said to himself.  "Can't believe how I lost myself in this game."

                The game ended in Shohoku's favor, 78-76.  It had been a close fight, and had Ikegami's free throw made it through the hoop, Ryonan would have won.

                After the game, Sendoh was handed a note by Rukawa.  It read: "_One on one tomorrow, same time, same place.  Don't be late_."


	8. Yume no High Tension

Disclaimer:  See previous chapters.

Special thanks to all those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue the fic!  I'm so touched, because this is my first ongoing fic and I'm really really glad you guys liked it!

Chapter 8: Yume no High Tension

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                It was already late and Sendoh was supposed to be asleep but for some reason, he tossed and turned in bed all night.  His mind was busy processing the day's events.  Rukawa had never reacted that way before.  He especially recalled how Rukawa's eyes flared up during half-time.  Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa… Why is it that his mind was filled with thoughts of the slender young man?  He recalled how Rukawa "blushed" under his penetrating gaze a while ago.  

                "It's just that he's acting strange today," he reassured himself.  Still, that didn't stop him from not falling asleep.  Feeling rather hot, he got up from bed and opened the window.  It was unusually warm for September or was it just his imagination?  He breathed in the fresh air that surrounded the impressive Sendoh suburban residence.  Glancing at the clock, he discovered that it was already 3 AM in the morning.  "Gotta sleep," he mumbled.  He still had to meet Rukawa tomorrow, after all.

                He slept fitfully.  After hours of tossing and turning, he still couldn't rest in peaceful slumber.  Images of furry foxes and flying basketballs infiltrated his head.  He dreamt of several things, but most importantly, of Rukawa.  He had dreamt of him several times, but in a friendly context.  This time, it had been different.

This time, he dreamt that they were kissing underneath a blue moon.  Not just an ordinary kiss, it was one full of unspoken feelings towards each other.  

He woke up with a start, and mumbled, "What was that about?"  Then he looked at the clock, and realized that he only had a few minutes left to get dressed and meet Rukawa for their usual game.  In his haste, his dream was left unattended to.


	9. Go Fish

Disclaimer:  You should know this by now!  Anyway, for formality's sake, Slam Dunk is owned by Inoue Takehiko and I'm only borrowing them for an unspecified period of time.  Please don't sue, I'm just a struggling student fond of Slam Dunk!

Chapter 9: Go Fish

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                Sendoh arrived at the park.  He saw that Rukawa was already there.  He waved him over and said, "Do'aho".

                "Is that the only word you know?", teased Sendoh.

                "No…"

                Silence.

                "You haven't been sleeping well last night," said Rukawa in his quiet voice.

                Sendoh smiled and realized that his face showed the signs of how he was last night.  His hair was less spikier than usual, his eyes were puffy and had faint rings under them.

                "I… er… well… never mind," laughed Sendoh.  "So, what about our basketball game?," he asked.  

                "Do you feel well enough to play," asked Rukawa with a hint of concern in his voice.

                Sendoh was touched and said, "Well, I'm fine but thanks for asking anyway.  So how did you sleep last night?"

                "I did'nt sleep well either," he admitted.

                "Why?"

                "I was… you know… just thinking about…"

                "…?"

                "Stuff…"

                "I see…"

                The truth was that Rukawa couldn't sleep because he was thinking of Sendoh and how to deal with his current situation.  He knew that he had to do something.  Maybe it comes with his being a team captain and a competitive player.  What he wants, he gets.  And Sendoh is no exception.

                A voice interrupted his thoughts.

                "Ne, Rukawa, wanna go fishing for a while?"

                Fishing.  That didn't sound bad at all.  Soon, he found himself riding in Sendoh's convertible on the way to his favorite fishing spot.

                He didn't realize he was smiling.

                "Why the smile, super rookie?"

                "I was just thinking this was way better than riding in my bike," he replied with a little smile.


	10. Unconscious Confession

Chapter 10: Unconscious Confession

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                Soon, they got to the jetty.  Rukawa was amazed at Sendoh's readiness when it comes to fishing.

                "Do you always carry these things in your car?", he asked, pointing to the bucket and the two fishing rods that Sendoh was holding.

                "Yup, so I can fish anytime I want," replied Sendoh with a grin.

                "It would seem as though you like fishing better than playing ball."

                "Nope, I carry a basketball in my trunk too."

                The day's catch was ok.  Rukawa enjoyed himself immensely.  He could see why Sendoh always goes fishing.  It was so relaxing, that he felt he could fall asleep immediately.

                And he did.

                "So Rukawa, how do you find fishing?" asked Sendoh.

                Upon turning around, he saw a snoring drooling Rukawa sprawled on the pier.

                "Yappari!", he said with a sweatdrop.

                Sendoh was now faced with the task of getting Rukawa home.  Luckily, Rukawa was light for his 187 cm frame.  He strapped him into the passenger's seat, and drove to the Rukawa residence.  He fiddled with the radio dial until he found an upbeat tune that he could hum to.

Anata dake mitsumeteru   
deatta hi kara imademo zutto   
anata sae soba ni ireba 

_Hoka ni nannimo iranai   
yume no High Tension_

                With that last line, Sendoh remembered his dream last night.  He smiled wistfully.  Just then, he pulled over to Rukawa's house.

                He rang the doorbell a few times, but nobody answered.  Then he fished around Rukawa's pockets and found the keys to his front door.  Having done so, he carried Rukawa into the house and into his bedroom.

                He heard an almost inaudible murmuring from the sleeping boy and leant in to hear better.

                "Akira…"

                "Huh?!", the spiky haired boy thought aloud.

                "I love you, Akira…"

Author's notes:  I got the lyrics from www.animelyrics.com.  Just couldn't help myself!  I know it's more of a Haruko song than a SenRu song, but you gotta admit, it captures the moment!  :)


	11. Aftershock

Chapter 11: Aftershock

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                It took all of Sendoh's willpower to not drop Rukawa right then and there.  He was surprised.  Stunned even.  Not knowing what else to do, he laid Rukawa gently on the bed and started looking for a piece of paper to leave a note on.  He couldn't help noticing that they had the same alarm clocks.

                Rukawa chose that moment to wake up.  He would have gone back to sleep had he not seen a spiky-haired figure by his table.  He squinted and said, "Oi, Sendoh…"

                Sendoh turned around and flashed a smile that looked more like a bent hanger.  He still hadn't recovered from hearing what Rukawa said in his sleep.  

                "What's wrong, do'aho?  Speak up."

                "Iie!  I…"

                "What is it?"

                "It's nothing!"

                After a few moments of silence, Sendoh spoke up.  "You fell asleep, and I brought you home but no one was here.  I dug out your house keys, and here we are."

                More silence.  And then, 

                "Thank you, Sendoh."

                "No problem, Ru.  Gotta go!  Ja!"

                He shut the door quietly behind him.  He started the engine, and drove to his favorite spot by the sea.  He needed some time to think.

                So that's what it had been all about.  That's why Rukawa had been acting strange these past few days. 

                "Now what do I do?", he asked himself.


	12. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 12: Sleepless Nights

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                That night, Sendoh couldn't sleep at all.  He was disturbed by what he had heard.

                Those words from Rukawa's lips.  Why is it that Rukawa felt that way from him.  Sendoh certainly didn't expect that from him.  Who would have thought that Rukawa, of all people, would say that?

                But the words were real.  There was no mistaking it.  He had heard them with his own ears.  He had seen Rukawa's mouth forming those words.

                "I love you, Akira…"

                Akira.  Sendoh's normally smiling expression distorted into one of confusion.  Hearing his first name from his worst rival brought out uncertainty in him.  So much that he wasn't the same Sendoh that he was before.  

                He tried his best to sleep, but he couldn't.  "This can't go on forever,"  he thought.  He had been sleeping like this for days now.  

                He turned on the radio, hoping for a distraction, hoping that something would lull him to sleep.  Instead, he had tuned in to a station playing a track with a sultry woman's voice singing.

                                _What on earth am I meant to do_

_                                In this crowded place there is only you_

_                                Was gonna leave now I have to stay_

_                                You have taken my breath away_

_                                Ooooh  Is the world still spinning around_

_                                Ooooh  I don't feel like coming down_

_                                It's in your eyes_

_                                I can tell what you're thinking_

_                                My heart is breaking too_

_                                It's no surprise_

_                                I've been watching you lately _

_                                I want to make it with you, with you, with you_

                Somewhere on the other side of Kanagawa, Rukawa pretty much had the same bout of insomnia.  Recently, he had discovered that pop tunes do wonders for him, whenever he gets like this.

                                _Destiny has a funny way_

_                                When it comes and takes all your cares away_

_                                I can't think of a single thing_

                                Other than what a beautiful state I'm in 

_                                Ooooh  Is the world still spinning around_

_                                Ooooh  I don't feel like coming down_

_                                It's in your eyes_

_                                I can tell what you're thinking_

_                                My heart is breaking too_

_                                It's no surprise_

_                                I've been watching you lately _

_                                I want to make it with you, with you, with you…_

                He smiled to himself as he realized how accurately the song portrayed his feelings.  Then he remembered the afternoon's incident.  "What had made Sendoh run away like that?", he wondered.


	13. Unexpected Sympathy

Chapter 13:  Unexpected Sympathy

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                A very untidy Rukawa showed up for practice at the Shohoku gym.  Seeing him in that awful state, his teammates laughed and teased him to no end.  He didn't flinch, though.  He was used to them.

                "Oi, Rukawa!  Haven't taken a shower, I presume!", quipped Mitsui.

                "He did, Mitchy!  He took a bath in a pig sty!", added Miyagi.

                Laughing, they turned to each other and high-fived.  Kogure peered at him through his glasses, as though he could not believe what he was seeing.  The Rukawa that usually showed up at practice was as neat as can be.  Rukawa today… well, Rukawa wasn't himself today.

                Surprisingly, the one person whom he expected the worst from remained silent.  It was uncharacteristic of Sakuragi to say nothing when he had the perfect opportunity to trample on Rukawa's ego.  Instead, Sakuragi asked him sympathetically, "What's the problem, Kitsune?"

                It turned out that Sakuragi had recognized "the look".  He saw himself in Rukawa when he had been rejected by a girl.  But he couldn't imagine, Rukawa?  Rejected by a girl?  He had his pick of the lot.  It was next to impossible.

                When Rukawa remained silent, Sakuragi made up his mind to talk some sense into him.  

                After practice, Sakuragi walked beside Rukawa and asked him.  

                "Oi, Kitsune, What's the big problem?"

                "Does it matter to you?  Do'aho."

                "Teme, Rukawa!  I'm trying to help out here!"

                Rukawa turned to him and sighed.  "You wouldn't understand, Sakuragi…"

                "Try me!", the redhead persisted.

                "Have you ever experienced falling in love?"

                "What a question!  51 times, Kitsune!"

                Silence.  And then, Rukawa broke down.

                A very alarmed Sakuragi was trying his best to calm him down.  Finally, he had an idea.

                "Wanna go for a beer?  My treat!", offered Sakuragi.

                Too depressed to decline, Rukawa accepted his offer.  


	14. Delayed Confession

Chapter 14: Delayed Confession

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                After downing quite a few, Rukawa began to talk.  He held his alcohol quite well, so it took some time for his defenses to break down.

                And so he told his tale.  He told Sakuragi from the start to the end, about how he fell for Sendoh.  And how he once fell for Sakuragi himself.

                To his surprise, Sakuragi remained calm after this confession.

                "sakuragi…  Other people would have freaked out…  Why?"

                He took a sip before he answered.

                "You see, Rukawa, I fell in love with you too."

                Rukawa stared at him with wide eyes.

                "Haruko?"

                "I still like her."

                Silence.

                "I'm over you now," he said to Rukawa.  "The same way you're over me now," he continued.  "The question is, what are you going to do about him?", he asked Rukawa.

                He paled and replied, "I don't know…"

                "Love's precious, you know."

                Rukawa could only smile a little bit.

                "Don't waste it.'

                "So that…"

                "So that you could be together," he answered.  He himself fell victim to this scenario a few months ago.  If only he had known…  If only he had the courage to do something about it, then this would be a very different story now.

                Now, both of them had other people to attend to.  Hanamichi had Haruko, and Rukawa is now in love with Sendoh.

                "Thanks… Sakuragi…"

                "No problem…"

                "How did you… make such profound statements?"

                "Well, I wasn't dumped 50 times for nothing,  you know?", he said sheepishly.

                Unknown to the two of them, Sendoh was at the other end of the bar, watching them.


	15. Being Sendoh Akira

Chapter 15: Being Sendoh Akira

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                Seeing Sakuragi and Rukawa together like that struck a chord in Sendoh's heart.  He was hurt, yes, though the reason remains unknown to him.  Seeing the two of them together tormented him to no end.

                "Why am I feeling like this?" he asked himself.  Could it be, that Sendoh Akira somehow feels the same as a certain raven-haired boy who was right across the room?

                Sendoh wasn't one to be easily bothered by problems.  However, this time, he couldn't help thinking about it.  

                The truth was, Sendoh couldn't deal with his own emotions.  He shut them all out.  His perpetual smile was a mask.  

                Love?  That was an alien word to him.  He had never loved anyone before.  Countless fangirls and even fanboys have hurled themselves at his feet vying for his attention.  And yet, he dismissed them all with a wave of his hand.  He simply wasn't interested.  They couldn't get to the man behind the smile.

                To him, smiling was the most natural thing in the world.  It means nothing… yet conceals everything.  Usually, he felt nothing.  But now there was a yearning from the bottom of his heart.

                He knew he cared for Rukawa more than the average person.  They were good friends, right?

                He quietly slipped out of the bar, and headed to the library.  Kanagawa had a 24-hour library service.  He planned to do a little research on certain psychological topics.


	16. Lessons from Soap Operas

Chapter 16: Lessons from Soap Operas

Author: Mitsui no Miko

                He got to the library, and said "hi" to the librarian.  He doesn't go there often, so the librarian was somewhat surprised to see him.

                "Hey Sendoh-kun, what brings you here?"

                "Doing a little research, sensei!"

                He headed to the Psychology section of the library.  "Letter J, K, L… Aha!"

                Then he felt a finger tap him from behind.

                "Sendoh-san!  What a surprise!"

                He turned around in surprise.  

                "Hikoichi!  What are you doing here?  It's late!"

                "I know, but I have to check some data.  What brings you here?"

                Sendoh turned beet red.  "I'm looking for love, Hikoichi."

                Hikoichi laughed aloud at this.  "Sendoh-san, the library is no place to look for love!"

                "Huh?"

                "You find it watching soap operas and movies!"

                Sendoh blinked.

                "You want some notes?"

                "You actually take down notes on movies and soaps?"

                "Yeah!  Why not?"  Then he began to read some quotations from certain soap operas.

                "Ahem, here goes.   You know you're in love when you're contented just to watch him sleep.  When you yourself can't sleep thinking about him.  And when you finally do, your dreams are filled with images of him!"  He shut his notes emphatically.  "How's that?" he asked.

                Sendoh chuckled.  "Thanks, Hikoichi!  You've been a big help!  Well, that settles my research!  Gotta go!"

                "Huh?  Okay, sayonara, Sendoh-san!"

                He started his car and headed home.  Then, thinking that he wouldn't be able to sleep, he turned around and headed somewhere else.


	17. Fallen

Chapter 17: Fallen

Author: Mitsui no Miko

Notes: Hello everyone!  Thank you for staying on till the end!  This is the last part of "Fallen".  I haven't been posting chapters lately because of one hell of an exam… **grr… **At least it's done with now!  J  Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it!  Well, until the next inspirational bolt hits!  See Ya!

Karu:  Yes, they were drinking beer, but Sendoh couldn't hear them.  I'm sorry for the late reply (two chapters late.  Heehee!)

Kelly:  Yup, this is SenRu to the end!  

LID:  Hi Oneechan!  I'm back on the Messenger circuit!  *hooray*

Shi-chan:  I believe you were looking for this chapter? =)

Kou-chan:  Hello! I'm glad you like it!  Not like someone else *glares at Kou-chan's oneesan* Enlighten your sis on how wonderful yaoi fics are.  Hehe!  

Here we go!

                Sendoh got down from the car and strolled down the park.  He needed to organize his thoughts and feelings.  A midnight stroll is always good for this kind of stuff.

                And whom did he happen to find shooting hoops in the basketball court in the park?

                He just stood there, watching.  He was transfixed at the sight in front of him.  Silky black hair.  Smooth porcelain-like skin.  And a basketball skill that only heaven could have bestowed upon him.

                The ball dribbling of the young man in front of him slowed down to a stop.  And then he turned around.  And smiled.

                "Why the long face, Sendoh?"

                Sendoh just stood still.

                "And what brings you here at this late hour?"

                Now it was Sendoh's turn to blush.

                "Ever know how it's like to fall in love, Sendoh?"  he asked him.

                Sendoh could only nod slowly.  Then he found himself repeating Hikoichi's words.

                "When you're content just to watch him sleep," he spoke softly.

                "…"

                "When you yourself can't sleep just thinking about him."

                Then he paused.

                "And when you finally do, your dreams are filled with images of him," finished Rukawa, in a voice that threatened to crack of emotion.

                "I'm sorry…"

                "What for?" asked Rukawa.

                "I should have realized sooner…"

                Rukawa noticed that Sendoh's eyes were brimming with tears.  Not knowing what else to do, he turned away.

                "No," said Sendoh, barely audible.

                "Stay with me, Rukawa Kaede."

                Rukawa was speechless for a few moments.

                "I have to tell you something, Sendoh Akira."

                "I already know it, Kaede."

                Rukawa raised an eyebrow in surprise.

                "You already told me that… while you were asleep…"

                "You were watching me?" asked Rukawa, deeply touched.

                "Yes."

                Suddenly, Sendoh's words sunk into him.

                "When you're content just to watch him sleep…"

                Rukawa approached him slowly.  He put his arms around Sendoh tightly.

                "Let me finish what I was going to say, Kaede," said Sendoh.

                "What is it then?"

                "I have fallen for you too."

                Two pairs of dark blue eyes stared at each other, finally finding complete understanding and acceptance in each other.

                And with that, Rukawa closed his eyes as Sendoh tilted his head upwards for a kiss.

**~OWARI~******


End file.
